1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses an artificial joint assembly, such as is particularly configured for employing as a retrofit knee joint, and which combines upper and lower pairs of artificial components incorporated into first and second reconditioned joint defining surfaces for providing increased wear life in tandem with evenly distributed wear pattern/profile as well as enhanced flexibility and mobility.
2. Description of the Background Art
The prior art is well documented with examples of artificial knee implant assemblies. These include such as the spherical knee joint prosthesis of Bosredon, U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,175, the total knee implant of Byrd et al., US 2010/0191342 and the artificial implant component and method for securing disclosed in Elias, U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,443.